Punished For Nothing
by Fluteprince
Summary: Ruled by a strict government called the Council, Axel is forbidden to love another male, Roxas. It's 1693 and strange things start happening. All signs point to witchcraft. Can Roxas and his friends keep their powers a sercret? M for later chapters.


_**Punished For Nothing**_

_**by: Fluteprince**_

_**Description: Ruled by a strict government called the Council, Axel is forbidden to love another male, Roxas. It's 1963 and strange things start happening. All signs point to witchcraft. Can Roxas and his friends keep their powers a sercret?**_

_**Rating: M for later chapters.**_

_**Author notes: This chapter is short, I know, but I will update every week. I promise. Anyway, this story is romantic and exciting. It will be told through either Axel or Roxas's PoV (may be some others) And is rated M for launuage, lemon(later chapters), and content.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**- J**_

_**Chapter One: A Srange Dream:**_

_I sat in the chair as the blonde and bluenette paced back in forth in front of me. Keeping me hostage in my own home. Keeping me from where I really needed to be, who I really needed to see, what I really needed to do. But would telling them that change their minds?_

_No. It wouldn't. I had already tried. It seemed as if they didn't care, but I saw the pain in their eyes. The understanding. But that didn't mean they'd let me go. I didn't really understand what was truly going on, but my body told me that I needed to keep going, not to give up. My mind, told me to stay sharp and think things through. My soul, told me that I was needed and I could save someone. And my heart... It told me to fight for the one I love._

_If I stood, It would most likely alert their attention. I needed to get out of here. Get to the Trial of Punishment. If I didn't soon... He'd be gone... Forever. There was a chance that he already was, but my body told me he was still living. That I still loved him._

_Obvioulsy planning this out wouldn't be of much use. This was going to have to be on impluse. No time to think. Just to do._

_I stood suddenly. The blonde turned to face me. I started to run the oppisite direction, running up the stairs. As I entered my bedroom, I heard two sets of feet on the stairs. They'd get here before I could escape..._

_I rushed over to the window, opening it as quickly as was humaly possible. I was ready to jump out, but I was stopped by the bluenette's voice._

_"Where do you think you're going?" He spoke slowly, with absolutely no emotion._

_"I have to save him! He's going to be hung! Don't you two have hearts?" I shouted back._

_"We do have hearts, Axel. But if you go, you'll ruin everything." The blonde one said._

_I didn't have time to ponder how he knew my name. I was done talking. I was wasting time. I could feel like his end would be near. I flung myself from the window, landing painfully on feet. The pain was unbareable, but I ignored it. I had one emotion and pain wasn't it._

_I started to running. As fast as my pained feet could carry me. I looked over my shoulder as I came to a clearing. They were right behind me. As they started to get closer, i realized they weren't running. They were flying through the air._

_I ran faster, but in my body, there was pain. He was close to his end. Very close. I came up over the hill and onto a ledge, overlooking the Trial of Punishment._

_And there he was. Up on the stage. He had a rope around his neck and was stading on a big wood block. It was time. Now or never._

_"Roxas Spellheart, the Warlock, is punished here today for the srime of using magic. Punishment: Death. Exicute him. Now." Said the Head of the Council._

_At the same moment, a big man covered by a black robe and hood, hit the block for under him and he fell. The rope wrapped tightly around his neck. He was dead..._

_"No! You monsters! I loved him!" I shouted for everyone to hear._

_**Axel PoV:**___

_**Hollow Bastion, 1693**_

I woke suddlenly. My breath was heavy and short. I could feel the sweat on my forehead. Another nightmare. But this one seemed strangley real. All except the witches and loving Roxas. Well, maybe I did, but Roxas would never notice. I had to keep it to myself. We would surely be punished by the Council if we were together anyway.

As if he knew I had been thinking about him, Roxas appeared in my room. He smiled shyly and started to open his curtians. The sunlight shone in brightly, making me squint.

"I can't belive your still asleep at this hour, Axel!" Roxas laughed. He seemed to be in a good mood, but I could never tell with Roxas.

"Sorry. I guess I was just tired." I chuckled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

He smiled again and tossed me my clothing for the exited and I got dressed. I went over to my mirror. I my fire red hair was spikey as usual and my eyes as green as ever. I looked good.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where the family and Roxas were sitting at the table. Roxas's parents had died five years ago and my family had taken him in and he got the room next to me. My family, all except my older brother, liked him.

I grabbed a peice of bacon and sat down. I started to eat it when Roxas started speaking to my father.

"Mr. Fireheart?"

"Yes?" My father replied without even looking at him.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to go with Demyx and Zexion to Twilight Town? It's only a town over and I'd be back before dinner..." Roxas looked down at his plate as he waited for an answer. I looked over at my father.

"Twilight Town? Why the heavens would you wnat to go over there?"

"Well, Demyx's Uncle moved into a new farm over there and we were invited to come and see it. He was also going to let us go horseback riding." Roxas looked at him hopefully.

"That'd be fine, but..." My father stopped.

"What is it, Mr. Fireheart?"

"I don't know his uncle and I'd need someone to watch over you. Someone I can trust."

"I'll do it, father. I'm a year older than Roxas and I need to go over there anyway to see Prince Riku about joining the Council."

"That'd be fine." My father dismissed us.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later we got ready to leave and headed out the door. Roxas grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me into the barn.

I laughed. "Yes?"

"Thankyou for what you did at breakfast."

"It was no big deal. I'm happy to help you."

Roxas bit his lip and smiled. He laughed slightly. "Come on, let's go."

_**tbc**_


End file.
